The existing toothbrushes which are separated from toothpaste sometimes are inconvenient to use for certain people, such as children, the elder, the blind and the disabled. Although there are some toothbrushes integrated with toothpaste, they have shortcomings in practical use, such as being difficult to control when squeezing out the toothpaste.